Snape's Kitty
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Set during POA Remus needs the Wolfsbane Potion from Snape and the Slytherin is about to take advantage of that…


**Title:** Snape's Kitty

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Snape/Remus, Remus/Sirius (implied)

**Length:** 3,152 words

**Summary: **Set during POA- Remus needs the Wolfsbane Potion from Snape and the Slytherin is about to take advantage of that…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings:** Spanking, humiliation, object insertion, cross-dressing, orgasm denial

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** confiteor3 (Live Journal)

**Notes:** This was influenced by a piece of fan art by cnarycremdght. Okay, for this fic, I reversed the roles but the principles are the same. I had finished writing it way back in November 2006 and started to type it up in December but then I got caught in the witchwinter fic exchange and then I wrote a back up fic for that and then I joined more fic challenges and this story was on of the many stories that were put in indefinite hold. Anyway, it's now finished and I hope it was worth the effort :-) Remus' picture was only put in when I was typing it up and it was influenced by this piece of fan art by azureflight. Okay, this art shows the Marauders and Harry isn't even born yet but it influenced me so there lol

**Review:** Yes please.

"Do it!"

Remus fought back, "No!"

Snape remained sitting in his chair, not taking his eyes off the werewolf. He demanded, "I said, do it!"

"No!" Remus insisted, "Just give me the potion."

Severus smirked. "Not until you do it! He continued in a mocking tone, "Go on, _Professor_. It's easy."

The Slytherin's calm voice only agitated Remus more. "I won't play your sick games! Now, I want that potion!"

"No, my dear Remus." Snape sounded as if he was talking to a simple child. He reached into his robes and pulled out a drinks canister. "You don't _want_ this…you _need_ this. After all, you wouldn't want everyone to know that you're a dangerous werewolf, do you?"

"Well, if you are not going to give it to me, I'll just go to the Shrieking Shack."

He moved towards the door but then Snape spoke in a smug tone, "There's more than one way that people can find out, you know."

Remus spun his head and saw that the Slytherin now had a smirk on his face. Outraged, he exclaimed, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"What is your problem, Snape? What in the fuck have I ever done to you?"

Snape's eyebrows narrowed. "You know what you did."

"Well, considering you're a paranoid bastard, you will have to be specific. Is it because I got the teaching job that you wanted so much?"

"You know what you did!"

Remus thought for a moment and then he realised what Snape was talking about. He thought _Oh, for fuck's sake, not_ _this _again "Severus, you know, that was not my fault!"

Snape raised his eyebrows, "Do I?"

"Of course," Remus insisted, "Despite how much of a git you were back at school, I would never _ever_ even have dreamt of doing that. For the _millionth_ time, I had nothing to do with it!"

The greasy-haired man waved his hand as if he was dismissing the other man's comments. He shuffled in the almost worn armchair and said coolly, "You are wasting time, Lupin. Just do what I want and you will have your precious potion in no time." He swung the canister between his thumb and forefinger, as if he was swinging a pocket watch in front of him. "Time's ticking away, Professor. Tick…tock…tick…tock. I don't know what you are so worried about. I'm sure you did this a hundred times with your bitch."

Remus snapped, "Shut it!"

Snape pulled a face and taunted, "Aw, have I hit a nerve, little werewolf? Are you still in love with Black? Well, if he is so much in love with _you_, then where is he? Why has he not seen you since his escape?" He placed the canister on the table and his nasty laugh filled the room, "It shows how much he cares!"

He stood and picked up the clothing that was piled on the table next to the container. He tossed the pile at Remus, who did not even bother to catch it, letting the clothing fall to the floor. Snape pointed a threatening finger at the more timid man, "Now, I won't tell you again! Do what I say now or I'll pour the entire potion into the Lake!"

Remus stared at the Potions master, who smiled slyly when he saw defeat in the werewolf's eyes. The brown-haired man sighed and picked the garments off the ground, trying to ignore the other man's triumphant chuckling. He proceeded to walk into the adjacent room.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Remus turned to face Snape. "Doing what you want."

Severus sat down on the chair and crossed his legs. "Oh, don't tell me that you are being modest. Aw, that is so sweet. I wonder what your precious Black bitch would think of you now."

Trying in vain to ignore Snape's cruel words, Remus walked out of the room. Throughout the long silence, Snape did not move from his chair. He watched the door, waiting and knowing that the pathetic excuse of a man would return--despite the animosity between the two men, Snape knew that Remus needed him. The Potions teacher was delighted to have so much power over the man he despised.

Suddenly, the door opened and Remus appeared again. This time, he was no longer dressed in his shabby robes. He was clad in a complete schoolgirl's uniform: white shirt, blue skirt, tight purple knickers and of course, a school tie. It was not just any school tie--it portrayed the colours of (Slytherin house. To complete the outfit, Remus was wearing a pair of fishnet tights and a pair of black high-heeled shoes. It took all the restraint that Snape had to stop himself from laughing for although both men were approximately the same height, Remus was significantly thinner than the other man, something that was due to the metabolism that came with being a werewolf. Therefore, the clothes, especially the shirt were baggy and hung off the thin man.

Remus noticed the small smile that appeared on the other man's pale face. "And what is so funny? That is definitely not a smile of satisfaction."

Snape smirked, "You just look so bloody ridiculous!"

The other man already knew but to hear the opinion being voiced brought the red tint of embarrassment to his cheeks. Trying to keep his voice steady, Remus retorted, "Well, maybe because these clothes were not measured for me. If I didn't know you any better, I would say they were made for _you_. I never knew you were into this kind of stuff."

Snape dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "Whether I am or not is none of your business. Now go and lie on that table." He pointed to a lone square table in the middle of the room. "Oh and I've just had an idea. From now on, you are to call me 'Professor'"

Remus was taken back, "You what?"

Snape smiled wider, clearly enjoying this, "And I will call you 'Kitty'"

_Kitty? You have got to be kidding me!_

And yet, Remus knew that Snape was serious--_deadly_ serious. He looked at the canister on the small table next to the chair. Snape was right--he _did_ need the potion--it was the only potion that could refrain him from becoming an insane monster when the full moon rose.

_Oh, why does it have to be this bastard who is the only known wizard who can perfectly make this potion? Why? WHY?_

He looked down on the floor and said in a sheepish voice, "Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now lie on the table, Kitty."

Remus immediately obeyed, moving over to the table, and laid down on the cold surface. He knelt on the table, pushing his knees up to his chest.

Snape laughed, "Very good, Kitty." I think you've done this before--did your Black bitch enjoy doing this with you?"

The brown-haired man did not say a word, trying to stop more embarrassment from burning on his cheeks. He felt the skirt being pushed and lifted up to bare the purple knickers which were the pulled down to expose his bare bottom. He then felt something large and wooden land on his bare skin with a loud smack. The pain was agonising and Remus had to almost bit into his arm to muffle the scream that was suppressed inside him. He felt his bottom cheeks being spanked repeatedly and he squirmed, feeling his cheeks burning hotly as well as feeling humiliated.

With each spanking, Remus could feel uncontrollable sensations flowing to his cock that was trapped in his tight knickers. Although Snape was hurting him, Remus could not hide the fact that he was becoming aroused.

"Oh, my little Kitty is getting horny. Good little Kitty."

Suddenly the spanking stopped and the cold air of the room hit his burning bottom cheeks. Before he could relax, he felt an incredibly thick object being roughly impaled into his anus. This time, he cried out, not even trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh, that's what I want to hear, little Kitty." Snape's voice was low and almost seductive but Remus knew that the Slytherin was mocking him. "Now move your hips for me."

Remus obeyed, gyrating his hips quickly, hoping that this incident would not last long. As the dildo filled and stretched him, his cock began to pulse. He built up a rhythm, pushing down onto the hard object before pulling out of it again. As he became accustomed to the dry invasion, the pain changed to that of a delicious pleasure which only excited his aching cock even more. He looked between his legs and saw his erection poking out of the very tight knickers and stretching the material so that it was now only covering the tip.

He reached around to take hold of his cock but he received a hard slap on the wrist by Snape. The Slytherin snapped. "No! Bad Kitty! I think you are enjoying yourself too much."

Snape pulled the dildo out of Remus and the feeling of relief almost made the werewolf come in his knickers. Seconds later, he felt something hot and very hard enter his tender anus in one long furious thrust, causing Remus to uncontrollably cry out in delight. Cold fingers grabbed onto his hips as Snape impaled him, groaning. The Slytherin started to pound the werewolf as ruthlessly as he had done with the dildo, grunting with each hard thrust.

The pain that Remus felt around his already sore entrance was mixing with the surge of sensations that he felt when Snape found that spot inside of him, which caused Remus to moan. He felt himself stir with more arousal as Snape continued to assault him, brushing against his prostate.

Unable to ignore the need to come anymore, Remus reached for his cock but he received an even harder slap on the wrist.

"Bad Kitty." Snape grunted. "You never asked permission."

Snape stopped thrusting into Remus, his cock still in the werewolf's bottom. With every pulse, Remus could feel his muscles stretch further painfully and Remus whimpered from that as well as the increasing need to climax.

"Tell me, little Kitty." Snape mocked breathlessly. "How would your precious Black bitch relieve you from your torment? Would he be gentle? Or would he do--" Snape took hold of Remus' bulging cock and squeezed it so hard that Remus nearly came. "Like this?" He squeezed even harder and Remus whimpered louder. "Oh, I love to hear my little Kitty whimper. It's a beautiful sound, isn't it?" When Remus did not reply, Snape squeezed so hard that the other man nearly screamed. "Isn't it?"

Remus nodded sheepishly. "Yes, Professor."

With his hand still wrapped around Remus' cock, Snape started to pound him mercilessly, deliberately brushing against his prostate. His movements speeded up and Remus withered harder, the need to come becoming more agonising with each passing moment. It was then that he knew what Snape wanted him to do.

"Professor, please touch my cock."

Snape replied in a mocking tone, "I can't hear you, Kitty."

"Please, Professor." Remus begged so much that it sounded pathetic. "Please. I need to come. Please." Remus could almost see the smile of satisfaction on the Slytherin's face.

"Very well."

He began to fist Remus' cock hard, his own cock thrusting into Remus again and again. Remus cried out in ecstasy, knowing he was not going to last long now.

"You're going to come, aren't you?" Snape moaned. When Remus nodded, Snape slapped his hips. "Don't you dare."

"Please…Professor…please…need to come."

Snape grunted threateningly. "If you come without permission, I'll pour the potion into the Lake."

Remus knew he meant it and it took all his energy to suppress the much-needed climax. He whimpered. He pleaded and begged but not once did Snape give him permission as he continued to tug the werewolf's cock and torment his prostate. Although he could not see Snape's face, he knew that the Slytherin was enjoying this humiliation, the act of being in control and in his own way, getting revenge on a person he despised.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Snape ordered, "Come now, Kitty and call my name when you do."

Remus let go all his suppression and energy. As he came over the hard surface, he called out "Professor." Then he saw stars and his body went weak. Moments later, he heard a loud and triumphant moan from behind as Snape came inside him.

They were both still for a moment as Remus felt a rush of warmth flow through him. He held onto it, not caring that it had not resulted from an act of love. He felt Snape slip out of him and Remus collapsed onto the table. As he lay there, weak and humiliated, his own residue resting on his thighs, he watched Snape walk towards the armchair, tucking his cock back into his trousers before zipping them up.

Snape ordered, "Get up."

Remus got off the hard table and when he stood up, he almost collapsed onto the floor due to the numb feeling in his knees. He watched as Snape walked over to the table beside the armchair, picked up the solitary container and moved back towards the weak werewolf, putting the canister on the table next to Remus.

"There you go. Little Kitty deserves his reward," Snape said sarcastically. Remus was about to reach for it when Snape grabbed it. "Oh, before you do, strip. I want you out of those clothes before you leave this room."

Without bothering to say a word, Remus took off the tie, letting it drop to the ground. He stepped out of the knickers that were halfway down his thighs. Finally he unbuttoned the shirt and let it slide down his arms before it fell to the floor.

Snape held out the canister. "Lost our modesty already, haven't we?"

Ignoring the question, Remus snatched it from him before the Slytherin could change his mind. He opened the container and gulped down the foul-tasting potion. The werewolf knew that Snape was proud of himself and he knew that he was also naked--he was someone who was very self-conscious of the way he looked. In that moment though, he did not care. He had received what he needed.

Without looking at Snape, Remus almost slammed the container on the table and walked towards the door. He was about to leave when he turned his head and looked at the Slytherin.

"You know what, Severus? You have mentioned Sirius a lot tonight and I know how you feel about him. He may have been a git at times but he loved and cared about people and I don't think you got it in you to do that."

Snape scoffed. "And you really think he actually loved you? You don't know anything, do you?"

"Sirius and I were together a long time and if it hadn't been for what happened, we would still be together! At least I can say I know what it is like to be loved!"

"Oh really? Why do you think he let you hang around with you? Because he felt sorry for you!"

"Shut up!"

"No! Everyone knows that you had no friends!"

"I had better friends than you!"

Snape laughed. "No, I had _real_ friends. Potter and Black only felt sorry for you. I mean, look at you. You are pathetic now and you were pathetic then--how could they not feel sorry for you? And Black only shagged you because you were easy to get into bed!"

"Fuck off!"

"In denial, eh? You have just proven that you will use your body for anything. He needed some easy sex and you needed to feel oh-so loved and wanted. There's only one word for that-- prostitution."

"I'm not a whore!"

"Well, if your precious Black loved you so much, why is he not risking his life to come and see you? Because he doesn't care!"

"Shut up…just shut up!"

Remus slammed the door behind him, frantically dressed into his robes and moved away from the taunting laughter from the other side of the door. He tried to walk through the school with as much dignity as possible. It was only when he was back in his office and lying on his bed that he thought of Sirius. Since he had heard that his beloved had escaped from Azkaban, he had hoped that Sirius would come to him--and deep down in his heart, he knew he would see him again.

He opened his chest of drawers and pulled out a picture in a beautiful golden frame. The glass was dusty but the picture was very clear. It depicted Harry's first Christmas in 1980. All the Marauders had been there and it had been one of the best Christmases Remus had never known. One of the funniest moments had been when after all of Harry's presents had been opened, all the little one played with was the wrapping paper and bubble wrap.

He still remembered Sirius' remark. "Blimey, if only we knew what he really wanted, we could have saved a fortune." It was not necessarily funny but everyone had laughed at it.

The picture itself showed James dressed in a complete Santa outfit. He even had the beard magically stuck to his face. He had sat next to Lily, who had been dressed in a female Santa outfit and although Remus was completely gay, she had looked extremely sexy. Harry was seated on her lap, grinning widely at the camera, looked so adorable in one of his new outfits. Peter, Remus and Sirius had been dressed up as Santa's elves and stood behind the happy family. Remus and Sirius had been standing together, as always and Remus could see Sirius' arm wrapped around his lean body, pulling him in as close as humanly possible.

Remus traced a long finger along the glass, collecting some dust on the way and it was then that the tears began to flow from his eyes. He dropped the picture onto the bed and buried his head in his pillow.

He whispered. "Snape's wrong. He just has to be wrong. You _did_ love me, Sirius. I just know you did. Because, after all these years and after all the doubt, I'm still in love with you." And then the crying turned into sobbing that lasted throughout the rest of the night.

The next evening, Remus went to Snape once again for another canister of the Wolfsbane potion. The Slytherin commanded him to be his "Kitty" and this time, Remus did not even bother to argue. He decided to simply obey his "Professor's" every order, no matter how degrading the commands became. It just seemed to be the less painful thing to get what he needed.

End


End file.
